Jello Trip
by cess525
Summary: Simple task: Mail Jello to Sam. Gossip says otherwise. SamJack.


Jello Trip

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Season: After season 8

Spoilers: None, I know its a shocker

Disclaimer: I own Nothing...not even my own thoughts. This story was thought up through a YIM convo with Jann so this story is for Jann which means its fluffy.

Thank you Wendy for Betaing the story...again GOLD STAR for that :D

Oh and for the people who do not live in the US. USPS stands for United States Postal Service. I think thats all my notes:P

* * *

Four grown women are sitting around a card table playing a game of bridge. They were chatting about this and that, whilst sipping on their glasses of wine. "Sally, when is your last day of work?" asked Margaret.

"Next Friday." Sally, who was sitting to Margaret's right, replied

"You ready to retire from the post office?" asked the lady wearing blue sitting to Sally's right.

"You know Rosalie, on certain days I am ready, but there are a few days when people walk in and I know I am going to miss it." replied Sally, with an air of sadness.

"What do you mean?" The lady sitting across the table, opposite Sally, asked.

"Well yesterday a General came in." Sally started fanning herself, "Delicious!" the other ladies scooted closer to her for more information, showing keen interest.

"Well?" They asked, getting desperate for information, and annoyed at the suspense. Sally took her time composing herself, taking a sip of wine and checking her cards one more time.

"He was just over 6 feet tall, graying hair, a body that was to die for and these chocolate brown eyes, girls they were - they completed the package." Sally gets this look in her eyes as she explains. "And on top of all of that he was in dress blues." The three ladies look at Sally for further information.

"Why was he there?" The other two ladies looked at Rosalie. "Why not ask? Come on, it completes the dream."

"Oh girls, it was sweet he was trying to mail a package to his wife." Sally continued as she took another sip of wine.

"Where was his wife?" Rosalie asked, clearly the boldest one in the group, the other two ladies looked at her in disgust and she just shrugged her shoulders. "You know you want to know."

"She was somewhere in Europe. He was trying to send her Jell-o." Sally replied.

"Jell-o? Wait a minute you said trying…did he actually send it to her?" Rosalie asked.

"No, and I don't think I will see him in a post office again anytime soon." With the looks she received from the other ladies Sally knew that she had to continue her story. She took another sip of her wine before she continued on. "Well see, he came into the post office with a grocery bag. He walked up to my counter and asked if we had any boxes and I asked him what he was trying to send and he showed me the grocery bag full of blue Jell-o. I pointed him over to display where the boxes were and told him he should use box number 2. He went over and picked up the box, and went to the table and put the box together." Sally took a sip of wine as all her friends kept their attention on her, not so patiently waiting for more.

"Well after about 5 minutes of mumbling and grumbling he finally got the box together and walked back to my counter. He looked so happy to finally have everything in the box and I gave him some tape to hold the box together and he went back over to the table to seal it up." Sally continued, "When he came back with the taped up box I looked down at his box noticing the address. I told him he would have to fill out the blue customs form since he was sending it to Europe." Sally paused, "Well he looked at me and then at the form, and got this frustrated look on his face as he grabbed the box and the blue form saying something like, 'Paperwork for Jell-o fer cryin' out loud, it's Jell-o!' and walked back over to the table." As Sally said this she threw her hands into the air to show the General's frustration.

"He looked so cute when he was frustrated. His hair was sticking up everywhere, I just wanted to run my fingers through it." Sally takes yet another sip of wine. "Well he had a problem with the first form and came back to my counter for another one mumbled something about his wife and cravings. I handed him a new form and he went back to the table. He had to have made another mistake because he came to my counter and paid for the box, and said he could fly there faster than he could fill out all the paper work, then he left." Sally said, completing her story in full.

"You think he delivered the box to her?" Rosalie asked with interest.

"I like to think he did." Sally replied, with a smile.

Meanwhile in Europe...

Jack is standing outside of Sam's temporary quarters with a box and knocks on the door. He can hear from inside Sam moving around and walking towards the door. He heard the lock being undone. "Jack!" She squeaked as she threw her arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"Jell-o delivery." He said waving the box that was in his left hand.

"I told you to mail it here." Jack shrugged his shoulders and Sam looked over her shoulder, and down at the box noticing the USPS logo and the label. "You got frustrated trying to send it didn't you?" Jack looks at her in mock hurt.

"Do you know there is paperwork to send Jell-o to your wife in Europe?!" Jack's incredulous voice showed his dismay.

"Yes Jack." Sam said with a giggle, burying her face into Jack's chest. "You have to fill out custom forms for everything you send out of the country."

"I knew that!"

"Ya sure ya betcha." Sam teased, as she continued to giggle.

"Hey no giggling." Jack whispered into her ear.

"Yes Sir."

"Hey no calling me Sir." Sam giggled again.

"Yes Sir." With that she quickly silenced him with a kiss.


End file.
